A head mounted display (“HMD”) is a display device worn on or about the head. HMDs usually incorporate some sort of near-to-eye optical system to emit a light image within a few centimeters of the human eye. Single eye displays are referred to as monocular HMDs while dual eye displays are referred to as binocular HMDs. Some HMDs display only a computer generated image (“CGI”) while blocking the user's external view. These HMD displays are often referred to as virtual reality (“VR”) displays. Other HMDs are capable of superimposing CGI over a real-world view. This latter type of HMD can serve as the hardware platform for realizing augmented reality (“AR”). With AR the viewer's image of the world is augmented with an overlaying CGI. Another term used to refer to various types of HMDs is a heads-up display (“HUD”). A HUD is any display that permits the user to view a CGI without having to look down or otherwise taking their eyes significantly off their head up forward position. Both VR and AR HMDs can be implemented as HUDs.
HMDs have numerous practical and leisure applications. Aerospace applications permit a pilot to see vital flight control information without taking their eye off the flight path. Public safety applications include tactical displays of maps and thermal imaging. Other application fields include video games, transportation, and telecommunications. There is certain to be new found practical and leisure applications as the technology evolves; however, many of these applications are limited due to the cost, size, weight, limited field of view, small eyebox, or poor efficiency of conventional optical systems used to implemented existing HMDs. In particular, conventional HMDs often restrict the users view of the external world, making them awkward to wear during regular daily activities.